Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for cooling a vehicle selective catalytic reduction (SCR) and a method for controlling the same. More particularly, it relates to a system for cooling a vehicle SCR and a method for controlling the same configured to be able to easily cool the SCR system using an electric or electronic control clutch water pump, when a diesel particulate filter (DPF), SCR and the like are mounted on an exhaust side of a diesel engine.
Description of Related Art
In an exhaust pipe of a diesel engine, a diesel oxidation catalyst (DOC) or a diesel particulate filter (DPF) as a kind of an exhaust gas after-treatment device for removing a particulate matter (PM) in the exhaust gas by physical collection and combustion, and a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalyst for effectively removing NOx are continuously installed.
The SCR catalyst system is configured so that urea injected into the exhaust pipe is thermally decomposed by heat of the exhaust pipe or is subjected to catalytic cracking while coming into contact with the SCR catalyst, an element of one molecule is converted into ammonia having two molecules, and the converted ammonia is used for the selective catalytic reduction (SCR) reaction with the nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas, thereby being able to discharge harmless nitrogen and water as products of the reaction result to the outside.
In other words, the SCR catalyst system is a system which can effectively reduce NOx by injecting urea as a kind of the reducing agent into the SCR catalyst, and refers to a method of reducing NOx by injecting urea into the SCR catalyst, by the use of an SCR injection nozzle module as a kind of injector which is installed at the SCR catalyst inlet in the exhaust pipe.
At this time, when the temperature of the DPF and SCR catalyst or the like rises due to the regeneration process of the DPF system, since the temperature of the SCR injection nozzle module, and the peripheral heat damage parts such as a urea hose, a connector and a wiring rises by the conductive heat, there is a problem that melting or explosion can occur due to the heat damage.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means that can easily cool the SCR injection nozzle module and the peripheral heat damage parts for injecting the urea.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.